On the Run
by DrMusicFan69
Summary: I became a fan of Rookie Blue late, like after the show ended. However, after binge watching the series I imagined what would happen next, so this Sam and Andy story takes place 3 years into the future. It's my first piece of fan fiction, enjoy.


Andy exhaustedly knocks on Marlo's door. She just got off shift as a training officer [T.O.] at 15 Division. Due to a shortage of detectives, Sam was needed on an UC mission that had already taken him out of town for three months. Andy filled in as both stepmom and dad to little Marissa, who just turned three. As Andy knocked she noticed Marlo's door was open. "Marlo? Anyone home?" Andy checked her phone as she walked in, she didn't think she got the date wrong. Marlo's usually neat home had been turned by someone. Andy wished she had her service Glock on her as she breached the doorway. She checked each room. She found Marlo slumped over on the bedroom floor with bullet holes in her shoulder and abdomen. She checked her pulse. "She's alive," Andy said under her breath as she went searching for her stepdaughter. She found Marissa huddled in the bottom of her bedroom closet. She was crying. Andy wrapped her arms around her, picking up the child, "what happened sweetheart?". "Bad men were at the door and Mommy said to hide until she came to get me. Where is she?" Andy goes back to Marlo and finds her semi-conscious. "Andy, get Marissa out of here!" Andy could tell that Marlo was having problems breathing. "Sina-low-a. Inside. Job." Marlo was getting weaker. The Sinaloa drug cartel had continued to be a major problem in the Toronto area. Andy believed that they were the target of Sam's UC gig. If Marlo was right and someone in Metropolitan Police or 15 Division itself was involved, Andy wasn't sure who she could trust. Surely Oliver, Traci, and Dov were clean and could be trusted, but she was worried, what if Sam was made? Andy hated leaving Marlo in her condition, but needed to protect Marissa.

Andy grabbed some of Marissa's clothes and threw them in a bag. She took her stepdaughter and headed to Sam's truck. She went around the block to a local bodega that still had a pay phone. She called 911 to get help for Marlo. She then left for the apartment she shared with Sam to plan her next move.

Andy opened the apartment door with Marissa in her arms. Her home looked just as bad as Marlo's. "Oh God, they must have made Sam!" No one was in the house, so she gathered her own clothes, all of the cash she had on hand, bank cards, flashlights, camping gear, and her second service weapon from the safe with two full clips. She grabbed her backpack and a sleeping bag to put everything in, plus some water bottles she could attach to the pack. She also grabbed some snacks and easy to carry food to tide them over. She and Marissa got back into Sam's truck and headed to the closest ATM. She cleaned out their bank accounts and credit cards, $2000 wasn't much, but it would have to do. Where should they go? Everyone would look for them at Oliver's cabin, so they couldn't go there. She thought of Luke's cabin on Lake Simcoe. Luke Callaghan. It had been a while since she thought of him. They had gone to the cabin on Lake Simcoe back when they were engaged, which seemed like a million years ago. Luke had left 15 Division long ago. A couple of years back he made Chief of Detectives. He was still cold towards her, but she knew that she could trust him. Though she thought she could trust everyone at 15 Division. If she could get to his cabin it would allow her to get Marissa somewhere safe and she could plan her next move.

Lake Simcoe is 90 kilometers from Toronto. The $25 bus fee Andy could pay in cash. She would stash Sam's truck at the nearby department store parking lot. She turned her phone off so they couldn't be tracked. It was nearly 10PM when they reached Lake Simcoe and Luke's cabin. Luckily, he did not have any neighbors to notice them arrive. Andy was glad she remembered where he kept the key. She got Marissa inside and put her to bed.

Sergeant Detective Traci Nash from Guns & Gangs was called to the scene of the shooting of Intelligence Officer Marlo Cruz. She had been trying to call her best friend Andy McNally and couldn't reach her. Traci was getting worried. Marlo was enroute to Victoria Mercy, Traci hoped she would make it. Where was Andy and Marissa? Homicide Detective Dov Epstein headed over to Andy and Sam's. There were no bodies, but was concerned about his friend's whereabouts. When he got there, he called Traci to tell her there was no sign of Andy or Marissa, but that Andy and Sam's placed had been tossed too. Maybe Oliver heard from Andy. Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw had been Andy's training officer and is Sam's best friend. Traci called Oliver. "Oliver I am at Marlo's. She was shot several times and is barely hanging on. She is on the way to the hospital. Her place was tossed. Dov is at Andy and Sam's. Their place was tossed too. We cannot reach Andy, have you heard from her?" "No, I haven't talked to her since end of shift. She said she was heading over to Marlo's to get Marissa for a sleepover. Did she walk in on the shooting, and they grabbed her and Marissa?" "God, I hope not" Tracy interjected. "Sammy's is going to kill me for not looking after them" Oliver grimaced. "I will call Luke. He will need to get word to Sam and pull him out." Traci hung up with Oliver and began to call Luke Callaghan.

"Luke Callaghan." "Luke, its Traci Nash. We have a problem. There was a shooting at Marlo Cruz's home and she was taken to Victoria Mercy. Andy was heading over there to pick up Marissa and they are both missing. Andy and Sam's home was tossed just as Marlo's was." "No one has heard from Andy?" "No, and you need to tell Sam." "I can't Traci, he is deep undercover about to make a break in the case that will blow the Sinaloa cartel wide open." "What are we going to do Luke?" "We will keep working on trying to find Andy and Marissa ourselves. You have the complete support from the brass. Whatever resources you need, just ask." "Okay, Luke" Traci said with worry. "Traci, keep me posted." Traci wondered if he really cared about her best friend given his past. Luke never forgave Andy for moving on with Sam after they broke up.

Traci went back to the barn and met with Oliver and Dov. They decided to keep everything about Andy's disappearance quiet and amongst themselves. Dov pinged Andy's cellphone and put a bolo on Sam's truck since it wasn't at Marlo's or Andy and Sam's. Andy's cellphone was off and the last time it was picked up by cellphone towers was hours ago. He also ran her credit cards and found that $2000 was taken out at 6PM from Queen's Bank. He pulled the security footage and saw that it was Andy withdrawing the money. He didn't see anyone around her, but he also didn't see Marissa. Dov wasn't sure if she took the money out on her own or against her will. "Traci, I found Andy on some ATM security footage near Bay Street. Patrol found Sam's truck at a department store parking lot near there. I want to take a ride down there." "Okay I will go with you." They headed down. At 11PM the street was deserted. When they got to Sam's truck Forensics was already dusting it for prints. "If they were kidnapped the kidnappers may have switched cars, or maybe Andy and Marissa got away?" Dov interjected. "Are there any surveillance cameras in the area?" Traci wondered. "No this is a dead zone," Dov replied. The next morning Forensics determined that the prints in the truck were Andy, Sam, and a child, likely Marissa's. Oliver, Traci, and Dov hoped that Andy had taken Marissa and were on the run, not kidnapped. They had no leads as to who shot Marlo or came after Andy and Marissa. If anyone could keep Marissa safe it was Andy McNally. They would have to keep looking and hoping Andy would reach out to them. They were hoping Sam returned from his UC gig soon, as well.

Andy and Marissa stayed at Luke's a week before heading to Quebec City. Andy had traveled there as part of her high school French club. She was able to find a small inn for a good price in the shadows of the Chateau Frontenac. She remembered being in awe of the grand hotel when she walked through its stately lobby back in high school. She also remembered going to a small boulangerie to buy croissants with raspberries because she remembered and could pronounce la framboise. Je voudrais les croissants avec la framboises.

Andy hoped that moving to the French part of Canada would throw the cartel off of their trail. Andy was thinking about Sam. Did he know they were on the run? Did the cartel make him? Was he still alive? Andy caught herself. Sam was her soulmate, she would know if something happened to him, wouldn't she? Their wedding three years ago seemed like a million years ago. Thank goodness she had Marissa. Taking care of her helped her not miss Sam so much. But oh, did she miss him. She hoped Marlo was okay. Marlo knew how much Marissa helped Andy get through Sam's UC gig. Marlo let Andy take Marissa whenever she wanted. Marlo also knew Andy was upset because in the three years she and Sam had been married, Andy hadn't been able to get pregnant. The doctors ran the tests. They didn't believe there was any medical reason for Andy not to get pregnant. Everyone chalked it up to stress, but not getting pregnant was adding more stress. Andy was very sad about it, especially with Sam gone. But Marissa was the light in her life.

Andy borrowed $500 from Luke, money she found in the cabin, but their funds were dwindling. Andy would need to get some work to keep them going. Andy was thinking about Nick Collins and Juliette Ward out in Vancouver. They had kept in touch and were doing well. If Andy needed their help she knew she could count on them. It had been a month and a half since they left Toronto. She now decided that they would work their way across Canada to Nick and Juliette. Andy packed up Marissa and boarded a bus. She had just enough money to get them across Ontario into Manitoba. She decided they could make it to Winnipeg.

Winnipeg, Manitoba was 32 hours, due to the periodic stops along the 2700-kilometer trip. Andy was able to find a job as a waitress in a diner near the bus terminal. There was a small two room apartment the diner's owner rented to her cheaply. The owner had been a single mother, so she was willing to have Marissa stay in a booth in the restaurant while Andy worked. The owner thought Andy was a good worker. She was honest, friendly, and new how to upsell, to make more money for both of them. The owner included a meal for both Andy and Marissa each day, so it was a great situation. It was killing Andy to be on her feet so much. Andy was also very tired. As a police officer she did double shifts all of the time, often standing and out in the elements, doing traffic or security details, no problem. This was odd. Marissa was on her best behavior. She knew that she needed to help Andy, who was moving her around to keep her safe. She was so worried about Mommy and Daddy, but at least she had her Andy.

Andy couldn't seem to get enough sleep. She realized that she had been gaining weight and her clothes were getting tight. Shep, the cook at the diner, asked if she was pregnant. "What? No of course not!" She was shocked that he asked. However, when she was staring at herself in the mirror in their room while Marissa was asleep, she realized he might not be wrong. She had gained quite a bit weight, but it seemed all of a sudden. She counted back to when she and Sam were together. They had been intimate right up until he left for his UC gig, 5 months ago. She looked bigger than 5 months, maybe 6. Andy had wanted to get to Vancouver, but she liked their situation. If she was having a baby she would need money for the birth plus expenses now there would be three of them, so she decided to stay on longer. Canada does have universal medical insurance, but she couldn't risk using her own name while they were on the run. She would need to pay cash for care. She also knew she needed to get to a doctor, she needed to make sure the baby was healthy, get prenatal vitamins, and make sure she was eating right. Andy went to the free clinic one bus ride away. She didn't want to use her real name in-case it was traced back to 15 Division. The baby was fine, he/she was about 24 weeks, she got her vitamins and was good to go. Two months later Andy saved enough money to purchase bus tickets for them to continue to Vancouver. Andy decided it was time to go when she overhead some men she didn't know ask about her. Luckily the diner's owner was pretty savvy and played dumb so the men left. Andy didn't feel safe anymore, so that night she and Marissa packed up everything, left a note thanking the diner's owner for everything, and left for Vancouver.

Newspaper Headlines: Metropolitan Police arrest 7 high ranking members of the Sinaloa Cartel in Toronto's largest drug bust in 15 years.

Sam Swarek was talking with two patrol officers who were arresting the final two cartel members. Over his shoulder he sees Luke Callaghan waiting to talk to him. "Swarek". "Callaghan, I know I need to debrief, but I have been gone for nearly 6 months, I just want to see my wife." "Sam, that's why I am here." "Did something happen to Andy?" The blood drained out of Sam's face. "Get in the car and I will explain on the way." Luke drove Sam to his home. When he walked in to the door he saw police tape across the door. He broke through the tape and opened the door. He could see that the place had been tossed. He collapsed into the sofa and looked up at Luke, his eyes pleading, "what happened". "We don't know Sam. Someone broke into Marlo's apartment tossed it, and shot her three times, she has been in a coma for several months. We believe Andy and Marissa are together, but we don't know where. Andy hasn't contacted us, but there hasn't been a ransom note either." "Why didn't you contact me? Sam has tears running down his face fearing he has lost his whole family. "We couldn't, we were too close in breaking the Sinaloa Cartel." "You son of a bitch! You never got over losing her. So, this was your way of getting even." Sam starts to lunge for Luke. Oliver walks in and grabs Sam before he can strike Luke. "Brother, I am sorry, we have been looking everywhere. I had hoped she had gone to the cabin, but she didn't." Oliver looked downcast. "I cannot believe she didn't contact ME," Oliver continued. "She didn't contact Traci or Dov either. They are working the case with me." Sam gets up and heads to the bathroom where he starts vomiting. His heart is jumping out of his chest. He cannot lose both his daughter and the love of his life. Traci and Dov walk in. Sam comes back. "Hey Sam welcome back! We have good news, the hospital called and Marlo is awake!" Everyone goes over to Victoria Mercy to see Marlo. Marlo, surprised calls out, "Sam! Where is Marissa and Andy?" "We don't know, what happened?" "The commander asked me to run a threat assessment on the Sinaloa Cartel based on several scenarios and other gang involvement. Detective Frankie Anderson's name kept coming up on gang cases that were dismissed due to witness executions. I was digging into it when some guys from the cartel as well as from her old unit at 27 came to the house and looked for my files. They are encrypted in the cloud, they couldn't access them, and they shot me. Luckily, I had time to hide Marissa. They saw you and Andy in the photos with Marissa. I told Andy to get Marissa out of here, that it was Sinaloa and inside job, but I didn't give her any names." "We haven't heard from Andy since that day" Traci interjected. "Oh no, do you think they were taken by the cartel?" "No, we never receive a ransom note, and Sam was able to make the bust" Luke explained. "But the cartel members that you went after were mid-level captains, the leaders played along so you could clean house for them. The top leaders are still intact and they called the hit on us". "So, what you are saying is, if Andy reads about the drug bust in the paper she might come out of hiding and the cartel may be waiting for her, so she and Marissa are in danger?" Traci questioned. "Exactly!" Marlo stated emphatically.

Over the next several weeks Sam walked through life with dead eyes reflecting his dying soul. As long as he has known Andy he knew how to be there for her as her partner, her friend, her lover, and her husband. Now she is slipping through his fingers and he cannot reach her or save her.

Winnipeg to Vancouver was another marathon bus trip. While Marissa had been so good traveling it was getting harder for her to tolerate it anymore. Pregnant Andy was enjoying it even less. Andy decided to get off the bus 40 minutes outside of Vancouver in a town called Maple Ridge. She was feeling uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure if it was her gut as a police officer or being pregnant. She felt a day or so to get her bearings, and reach out to Nick and Juliette would be best. Luckily it was summertime, so she and Marissa could camp outside. Andy and Marissa found a little café for lunch before going to the store to purchase food for their campout. Andy decided to reach out to Juliette. She found a payphone outside the little store. "Vancouver Police, Officer Ward." "Juliette, it is Andy McNally. I am in trouble and need your help. I can't talk long. I am outside of Vancouver with my stepdaughter. We are being tracked by the Sinaloa Cartel and some dirty cops. We have been on the run for months." "Oh my God Andy, absolutely. I'll fill Nick in and we'll help. How can we reach you?" "I will call back tomorrow". "Okay".

Juliette headed down from her office in I.A. to the ETF training facility. "Hey Nick". "Hey beautiful, this is a nice surprise" as he kissed her. "Nick I just received a call from Andy McNally. She and her stepdaughter are outside of the city on the run from the Sinaloa Cartel and some dirty cops from Toronto. She said they've been on the run for months and need our help." "Of course. I want to call Oliver to figure out what is going on."

Nick calls Oliver. "Oliver, hi it's Nick Collins in Vancouver, how are you?" "Hey Nick, we're okay. A lots been going on here. What can I do for you?" "Oliver is there a way to talk with you on a secure line?" "Sure, give me your number". "360-555-3200" great I will call you in an hour". "Thanks Oliver".

Oliver reached out to Sam, Traci, Dov, and Luke, and they decide to meet in Luke's office at headquarters. "Hey Nick, I have Sam, Traci, Dov, and Luke here, what is going on?" "Hi everyone, I wanted to let you know that Andy reached out to Juliette this morning. She and Marissa are staying outside of Vancouver. She's to call Juliette back tomorrow morning so we can get her in." "How are they?" Sam asked weakly. "From what Juliette said Andy sounded tired and worried. The Sinaloa Cartel and dirty cops have been tracking them."

It was a hot summer afternoon. There was a chance of rain. Andy was looking for an old barn where she and Marissa could stay without attracting attention. There was a farm with a barn that looked abandoned, though safe a few miles outside of town. They went in and there was a lower level that was clean and would make a great place to hide if need be. It'd be just overnight until Nick and Juliette could get them in. However, the chance of rain turned into 3 days of torrential rain and thundershowers. Andy couldn't get a phone signal even if she wanted to, and she was too afraid to turn her cellphone on, fearing the cartel would find them.

On the 4th day the clouds cleared and Andy was getting Marissa ready to go into town to call Juliette. However, two dark sedans approached and Andy could tell they weren't friendly. She sent Marissa to the lower level of the barn and told her to hide behind the hay bales.

Nick called Luke's office and informed him that Andy never called the day before. "We don't know where to look for them." "Nick we're coming out there, we've got to find them." Luke called Oliver. "Oliver, Andy never called Ward. I told Collins that we're going out there. I booked a flight for Sam, Traci, Dov, you and me. We leave at 9PM tonight." "Thanks Luke, I'll let everyone know.

Nick and Juliette met the team at the airport. "Andy called they're in Maple Ridge, which is 40 minutes from here. We need to get moving." Everyone got into the large SUV and headed to Maple Ridge. As the team arrived in Maple Ridge, Nick heard over the police radio: ".. Shots fired… 2201 Hope Road… medivac needed for woman and child." Nick put the address in the GPS and they got there in a few minutes. Several bodies lay on the ground while others were arrested by Maple Ridge Police. Nick went over to the sergeant in charge. "Sergeant, I am Sergeant Nick Collins, Vancouver Police. I am looking for a police officer from Toronto, Officer Andy McNally who we believe was here with her daughter?" "Yes, the officer and her daughter were flown to Vancouver General." "Great thanks!" Nick returned to the vehicle and told everyone that Andy and Marissa were flown to Vancouver General.

Nick pulls in and drops everyone off at the hospital entrance, and then went to park. Sam went in and asked for Andy and Marissa. Nick caught up with them. Sam was shown into the room where the doctor was examining his daughter. "Daddy!" "Tadpole!" "Mr. Swarek, I am Dr. Klein. Other than some bumps and bruises your daughter is fine." "Thank you doctor." "Daddy I took care of Andy." "Thank you sweetheart! Doctor, where is my wife?" "Maternity ward, let me show you." Sam was functioning though he appeared dazed. "Oliver would you take Marissa? Traci, Andy is in the maternity ward, come on." "What?" Sam and Traci went into see Andy while everyone waited outside. "Andy?" "Sam? Trace? Oh my God it's so good to see you. Is Marissa okay?" "She is fine. Your pregnant!" "Nothing gets by you Sam." Andy started to have another contraction. The nurse came in. "Mrs. Swarek it looks like you are ready to deliver, let me get the doctor." "I am so glad you are both here" Andy said relived. The doctor came in. Sam and Traci were on each side of Andy, and helped bring Oliver Thomas Swarek into the world. He was a mixture of both Andy and Sam, in the perfect little human being. Marissa fell in love with her baby brother as soon as she saw him. Oliver, who has 3 daughters, fell in love with his godson and namesake. Dov was slightly jealous, but was head over heels anyway. Luke was kind of hanging out in the background, feeling like he was at a party where he wasn't invited, yet wanting to say something to Andy. So, he waited until everyone went to get a bite to eat and Andy was resting to go in. "Andy. Cute kid." "Luke, they said you were here." "Wanted to let you know, the rest of the Sinaloa Cartel, those you didn't take out, and the dirty cops have been arrested. Marlo had been in a coma and just came out, she should be going home soon." Thank you for everything Luke." "My pleasure." He then exhaled and after a long pause, "I never liked how things ended with us, but I don't want to be in a world where you do not exist Andy. I know you are with Swarek and that you are soulmates, but I will always love you. Making sure you and your family were safe helped me to try to right a wrong. I hope you can forgive me someday. I think I can finally forgive myself and move on." "Yes Luke, I can forgive you. Thank you for my family and our safety." Luke smiled. "Luke, when I left Toronto and I needed a safe place to go with Marissa, the only place I could think of was your cabin. I remembered where you kept the key. I owe you $500 in cash and the food we took from the cupboards." Luke mused, "I had a feeling it was you. My caretaker had though someone was using the cabin. Don't worry about the food or the money. I am just glad you thought of it as a safe place." The tough chief of detectives had tears welling up in his eyes. "I should let you rest. As soon as you are up to it we can all head home." Luke leaned in for a hug and kissed her cheek. Then walked out of her room as she fell asleep.


End file.
